Forever is never as long as it seems
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: Ginny left Draco during the Final War, pregnant with their baby. She told him not to come looking for her. What happens when he finds her, Fifteen years later?
1. Forever?

**Forever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I have reworked this entire story so here's the first chapter. Please don't be upset if you liked the old version but I couldn't help it. I hated the old one.**

"_Hey Draco! Ron said you wanted to see me. He didn't sound happy at all which leads me to believe you've done something wrong and want my help getting out of it." Ginny smiled at the tall, blond boy who returned it._

"_Actually I just wanted to ask you a question…" Draco trailed off, unsure of what to say. _

"_Are you alright? I've never seen you this nervous before." She looked at him hopefully. Maybe he'd finally ask._

"_Would…" His voice cracked something that rarely happened to him. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"_

"_Yes," Ginny answered exasperated. Draco looked confused and upset, "I've been waiting for you to ask me for at least a year. What took you so long?" _

"_Sorry…" A relieved look crossed his face followed by a nervous one. He leaned forward slightly. Ginny flushed and tilted her head up to meet him. He pressed his lips down on hers and Ginny smiled, pressing back. He wrapped his arms around he waist pulling her closer and she buried her hands in his hair. It was the absolute perfect moment._

Ginny Weasley woke, rubbing at her eyes. It had been a while since she'd dreamed of that moment. She sighed softly, turning towards the empty space in bed next to her and fell back asleep.

"_Damn it!" Harry exploded._

"_What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking up from her book and trying not to laugh at the expression on his face._

"_As of today, I loose my bet." He sighed, leaning his head into his hand._

"_What did you bet on?" She prompted, amused._

"_Well, since it is all your fault…" He paused, "I had ten galleons on you and Draco not making it past two weeks."_

"_Harry! How could you?" Ginny gasped, scandalized._

"_I know Draco Malfoy. He's never dated a girl more then two weeks in his entire life, not counting Parikinson but she was never really a girlfriend. After week one, half the school started saying things like 'Draco Malfoy has finally settled down' and 'It's funny, a Weasley the next Mrs. Malfoy'." Harry shrugged._

"_I never heard any of that." She scowled at the wall._

"_Ron stopped them. You know how he is. If he heard anyone talking about his precious little sister, he'd grow about twenty feet, turn beet red and start screaming," Seeing the look on her face, he held up his hands in defense, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just commenting."_

"_I still can't believe you bet on my relationship." Ginny took a deep breath and relaxed back into her chair._

"_Hey, I lost, didn't I?" Harry laughed._

Ginny woke again. _Why am I having these memories?_ Could it be the decision she had made yesterday? If it were to happen, she would have to get some rest. She sighed again and drifted off to sleep.

"_Come on, Gin. We should celebrate! We've been together almost four years without major incident and you've made it two years out of school without fighting in a major war!" Draco grinned at her. Ginny rolled her eyes and remained planted on the couch in their flat._

"_But a bar, Draco… I'm not the drinking type you know." She shook her head._

"_And I love you for that but there's always a time to just goof off. You taught me that." Draco trained his best pleading eyes on her._

"_Oh! You know I can't resist your eyes! You ass! Fine, but not too much." Ginny huffed and stood. He grinned and helped her into her coat._

_ZxZxZxZxZxZx_

"_Here we are." Draco made a theatrical gesture at a large building. Ginny stared at it with a wary expression._

"_Draco…" She protested._

"_I know it looks like a dump but I know the owner. He was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and I helped him out of a rather embarrassing spot once. You might remember him when you see him." Draco prodded her along._

"_You helped a Ravenclaw?" Ginny allowed herself to be led towards the building while looking up at her boyfriend in surprise._

"_It was after… that thing with Harry and then Ron and then Hermione." Draco answered, trying not to blush._

"_Oh." She answered simply, smirking up at him. He rolled his eyes and opened the door for her._

"_Speak of the devil, Draco Malfoy. Never actually thought you'd show. It's been two years since I gave you this address." A loud voice accused from behind the bar. Ginny found herself looking at Terry Boot._

"_Terry! You're a bar owner?" She exclaimed, surprised._

"_Ginny Weasley, look at you. Does your brother know you're here?" Terry laughed._

"_He's off on a scouting mission for the next week. I figured that it was a good time." Draco grinned._

"_You sneaky little snake. Ah well, who am I to begrudge my old friends some nice alcohol? What'll you have?" Terry turned slightly, to fill up another's glass. Towards the end of the bar there was a loud thunk._

"_Looks like you lost a customer, Terry." Draco commented._

"_Well, shite. There goes old Don Robinson. I turn away for one minute and he's in my taps. Be right back." Terry hurried off, scolding customers along the way._

"_You saved Terry Boot? He cursed you arse in Fifth Year, didn't he?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco who shrugged._

"_Damn it, Robinson! That's my best brew!" Terry yelled._

Ginny woke again, groaning loudly, still alone in her bed. She remembered that night very clearly. Terry had given them free range of the bar. Several drinks had led to shots of hard liquor which had, in turn, culminated in a rousing game of 'Have you ever?' that Terry had instigated. She remembered being very drunk and finding a hotel room. Then she remembered waking up, wrapped in his arms, warm and content. She stared at the empty spot in her bed for a few seconds before burying herself in the blankets and falling asleep.

"_Ginny! Are you around?" Draco called, entering the Burrow, a sheet of parchment clutched in his hand._

"_She's in the living room, Draco." Hermione told him, patting her stomach absently. Ron and Hermione had been married soon after Hogwarts and Hermione was now pregnant with their second child._

"_Thanks," He answered shortly before hurrying into the living room, "Gin?" _

"_Hey. I'm guessing you got my letter then." Ginny smiled up at him, setting down her magazine._

"_So… you're sure then?" Draco sat down next to her, not sure what he was supposed to say._

"_Yeah, two tests. I guess we got a little too drunk, huh?" She grasped weakly at a joke. He smiled softly._

"_I guess. Look, I've been thinking about something for a while and I suppose this sort of cements my decision so," He slid off the couch and kneeled in front of her, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box, "Ginny, will you marry me?" _

"_Yes! Of course!" Ginny launched herself off the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as they landed on the ground, Ginny flat on top of him._

"_Hopefully your mum doesn't come in and find us like this. Budge a bit, so I can get this on you." Draco shifted her off of him and they stood up. He slid the ring onto her finger. _

"_Oh, I was so hoping you were going to ask that!" A large smile was stretched across the redhead's face. Draco noticed a concerned face peeking around the door._

"_Hey, Gin? I think your family's worried about you." He commented._

"_Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him. Draco had never been 'in tune' with her family's feelings._

"_Because they're all standing in the hall wondering what's going on." He told her, motioning towards the door._

"_Oh. Hold on a second," Ginny stood up and wandered out into the hall, "Hey, Mum, Dad. Come on in here. We have good news." _

Ginny woke again to sunlight draped across her bed. It was still empty though now it looked as though someone had slept in it, if only for a moment. She stood up, awkwardly. Her stomach was now a rather large problem. Five months along in her pregnancy and it wasn't getting any easier. At least the morning sickness had stopped.

She dressed, slowly, finding one of the few pairs of clothes that still fit. She pulled a packed suitcase out of the closet and retrieved a blank sheet of parchment from the desk. On it she wrote;

_**Dearest Draco,**_

_**I know you're probably going to hate me for this, but it's something I have to do. Just like you have to fight in the war. I can't make raising a baby in this mess okay. It doesn't seem right that a child will have to grow up in the middle of death and destruction. So, I'm leaving. **_

_**Please don't think this means I don't love you. I do, with all my heart. I want to stay with you and raise this child but you can't be here. You have to protect the rest of the world from an evil, evil man. I understand that. I would be out there too, in a heartbeat, if I didn't have another life at stake. Just like you have to protect them, I have to protect this child.**_

_**I beg you, don't come looking for me. They need you here, ready to fight with all your strength, just like I know you can. Don't cry for me either. I may come back, when I'm sure it's safe. **_

_**Until then, Draco, remember I love you and that I'll raise this baby as best I can. Maybe we'll meet again when this horrid war is over. **_

_**Until then, with love,**_

_**Ginny Weasley**_

Ginny tried desperately not to cry as she sealed the letter. She placed it in the center of the table. Then she pulled off her engagement ring. It was a beautiful piece, a silver band with two emeralds surrounding a ruby. Without needing to look, she knew that inscribed on the inside was _DM & GW Forever_.

With a sigh, she set the ring on top of the note, and stood up. Checking to make sure that the tickets were safely in her pocket, she picked up her suitcase and made for the door. Absently, rubbing her enlarged stomach, she took one last look around their flat.

"If all I can give to this child is a safe life, that's what I'll give." She said aloud, resolutely, as if trying to assure herself. With that, she squared her shoulders, opened the door and walked out, towards her new life in America.

**Review, please.**

**Cheers**


	2. Anna

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

Anna Wesley smiled as she refilled a young man's coffee, aware of the fact he was trying to see down her top. She asked him, as politely as she could manage, if he wanted anything else. When he shook his head, distractedly, she smiled again and hurried off trying not to look too murderous. The phone at the front counter rang and she darted for it, thankfully not spilling the overflowing coffee pot.

"Forever Diner. How may I help you?" Anna intoned.

"Annabel Lee, is that you?" Came a rather slurred voice from the other end. Anna sighed.

"Damn it, Sam. Where are you?" She snapped, trying not to draw attention.

"Home. I have to study for a midterm. I can't come in until later." Sam Donavon answered, groaning softly.

"You liar. You're hungover again, aren't you? You knew you had work today and you still went out partying after the show, didn't you?" Anna accused.

"No… no… I have a midterm." He lied, unconvincingly.

"Just get in here for the lunch crowd, you ass. I'm up to my neck in customers right now." She scowled.

"Sorry. I'll be in as soon as my Advil starts to… I'm done studying." He corrected himself a moment to late.

"Yeah whatever, bastard." She retorted before hanging up the phone. Her mother, Genie, hurried out of the kitchen with a plate in each hand.

"Anna, stop dawdling. There's three more orders ready back there." Genie ordered.

"I know, I know. Sam won't be in until later. He's studying." Anna rolled her eyes. Genie shook her head.

"That boy, I swear to God. If he didn't need that money, I'd drop him for being such a lazy…" Her voice trailed away as she hurried off. Anna smothered a laugh and rushed off into the kitchen. Balancing the order on her tray, she hurried back out, noticing a new customer standing at the door. She quickly delivered the orders and hastened over to the man.

"Hello. Welcome to the Forever Diner. Just one?" Anna smiled at the man, noticing that his form shimmered. _He's got a concealment charm on him._ She thought, blinking hard.

"Yes, just one." He told her, his voice smooth. She led him through the crowded diner.

"Would you mind sitting at the bar, sir? As you can see we're a bit crowded." Anna questioned, searching for an empty table in case he said no.

"I don't mind." He answered, hesitantly. She noticed he seemed nervous.

"Here you go then. And here's your menu. Would you like some water or coffee?" She prompted.

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." He returned, opening the menu. Anna scurried off, to find her coffee pitcher which she'd left at the front counter. As she passed her mother she whispered,

"That stranger at the bar has a concealment charm on him." Genie shot a surprised look at the customer and nodded. After ten minutes, Anna finally made it over to take the stranger's order.

"So, what'll you have?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Well… what would you suggest? I just can't decide." He was staring at the menu as though deep in thought, though Anna had been watching him while she made her rounds. He'd been staring at her mother.

"My personal favorite is the eggs benedict but if you're not an eggs person then the pancakes are incredible. I would stay away from the corn beef hash though. It's always seems a little… lumpier then it should be." Anna informed him.

"I'll have the eggs benedict then." He handed her the menu.

"Would you like some more coffee or something else?" She asked, scribbling the order down on her pad.

"Just coffee." He answered. Anna smiled, refilled his mug and hurried off. She dropped the order off in the kitchen and then scampered off to the next customer.

Around ten o'clock the breakfast crowd cleared out, giving them an hour of rest before the lunch crowd straggled in. The stranger had long since finished his food and was nursing a cup of coffee, watching Anna and her mother hurry back and forth. Genie finally got fed up with the man.

"Anything else I can get for you?" She snapped. He looked slightly shell shocked at her harsh tone and shook his head.

"Sorry. I should have left long ago. It's just so hard to get up and go to work sometimes. My boss is going to scream at me for at least an hour for this. Diners are just so nice to sit in. Really, I'm sorry. How much do I owe you?" He asked apologetically.

"$12.50," Genie told him. He handed over the money and stood up, "Have a nice day." He nodded and left.

"That was so weird." Anna commented, standing by her mother and watching the man leave.

"He seems… familiar somehow." Genie muttered, absently.

"Familiar? How?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel like I've seen him before… he looks like… the big opportunity." Genie mumbled, blanching.

"The big opportunity. That's what you always said before we moved. 'I've just seen a big opportunity.' You meant a man?" Anna guided her pale mother into a seat.

"Yes… I would see him and get scared… He would follow me home from places two or three days in a row and I would panic… then we would move…" Genie stared off into the distance.

"Annabel Lee!" A voice yelled from the door. A tall boy with neon green hair, torn clothes and several piercings entered the diner.

"Damn it, Sam! Can't you think of something else to call me?" Anna called back, motioning him over. He came towards him but was stopped by a chair which he tripped over, landing on his face. Anna got up and helped him to his feet, rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Miss. W?" Sam asked, twisting a chair around and straddling it. Genie shook her head.

"Hello Sam." She rubbed her eyes.

"You look freaked." He commented.

"I'm being stalked." She answered bluntly.

"Mom," Anna interrupted, chidingly, noticing the suddenly enthralled look on Sam's face, "No conspiracy theories around Sam when he's hungover." She hurried off to fill a customer's coffee mug.

"Who's stalking you?" Sam asked, grinning.

"That's the question, isn't it? I don't know. He just shows up everywhere I go. He's found me again, it's took him a while but he's found me and this time, I can't run." Genie moaned.

"_Mom_. That's definitely a conspiracy theory. This guy came into the diner and Mom thinks he's the same guy who followed her home when we were living in other places." Anna corrected.

"No, he's definitely the same man. I would recognize him anywhere. Fear does that to you. Once you see something you fear you never forget it. Fear is the best way to memorize something. Fear and pain." Genie continued to stare off into the distance.

"That was creepy…" Sam muttered.

"Yeah. Mom… come on back to Earth. It's safer here." Anna tapped the woman on the shoulder. She jerked violently and glared at her daughter. The girl shrugged.

"Look… you seem like you need a break. We'll kick Dick out and close up for the day. Put the 'Family Emergency' sign on the door and relax for a while. Sam's too hungover to do anything anyway." Anna suggested.

"Yeah… yeah…" Genie moved as though on auto-pilot towards the back room, returning with the sign. Anna shooed Dick Tompkins out of the diner and flipped the sign to 'Closed'. Genie tapped the 'Family Emergency' sign to the door.

"Get going, Sam and listen to me for a sec. Don't drink so much anymore, huh? It scares me when you're like this." Anna looked imploringly. It was common knowledge to everyone but Sam that she was head over heels for him.

"Only for you, Annabel Lee." He smirked, kissed her on the cheek and wandered off, tripping over the curb as he left the diner. Anna rolled her eyes, locked the door and hurried off after her mother.

**Who is the mysterious man? Will Genie crack? What will Anna do about Sam's drinking problem? Find out in the next installment of Forever.**

**Review,**

**Cheers.**


	3. Family

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

"Mom… are you alright?" Anna prodded carefully as she watched her mother putter around the kitchen. They had a cook for the diner but at home, Genie cooked everything, especially when she was upset. Anna remembered the first time a letter from school had been sent home. She was sent baked goods for weeks.

"Yes… yes… I'll be fine." Genie answered, throwing the ingredients for cookies into a bowl. Anna tried not to laugh as flour settled into the women's red hair, causing her to look much older.

"I'm going to go change." She turned and wandered off through the living room and into her small bedroom. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around the messy space. After living above the diner since age 10, she'd acquired a lot of 'stuff'.

Anna turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a bun at the base of her neck. She had her mother's pale skin and freckles. It was her eyes she never understood though. They ranged from sky blue to light gray with several shades of silver in between.

Turning away from the mirror she unearthed a pair of tatty jeans and a tight red halter top which showed off the silver rose on her hip and the red dragon on her shoulder. Moving into the bathroom, she pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and picked up her brush. As she ran it through her waist length hair she remembered her mother doing the same thing when she was small.

"Banana," She would say, using her favorite nickname, "You have the same hair as every single person in my family and it's the most beautiful thing a person could have. But your eyes, oh Banana, your eyes, those are your father's."

Anna smiled softly at the memory, her ears perking up at the sound of the doorbell. She pulled her hair away from her face and into a clip and hurried out into the living room. Her mother was peering at the door with a wary look on her face. Anna pulled out her wand and opened the door. The man from the diner smiled down at her. There was a crash from the kitchen.

"Shit!" Genie yelled.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Anna darted into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting in a pool of flour and butter.

"Yes, yes. Fine. Was it him," Genie stood with some difficulty and hurried for the door. Anna followed, "What do you want?" She snapped.

"You don't recognize me," He dropped the concealment charm, "Ginny?"

"Oh, God." Genie gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Anna asked, distressed.

"My past just caught up with me," She offered her daughter a watery smile, "You see, I'm not Genie Wesley. I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Holy shit…" Anna stared at her mother.

"And this is Draco Malfoy. Your father." Ginny explained. Anna turned to stare at the man in shock.

"My…" She began, breathlessly.

"Sorry it took so long. Your mother kept moving." He smiled at her. Anna stared at him for a moment more and then her eyes rolled up into her head. She was out before she hit the ground.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Anna… Anna, dear. Banana?"

"Mom?" Anna groaned.

"Oh! You gave me such a scare! I thought you'd died!" She was swept up into someone's arms.

"I had the weirdest dream… something about my dad…" Anna moaned into her mother's shoulder, happy to be sheltered there.

"That wasn't a dream. You fainted." Genie told her. The events came sweeping back. Her mother's name was… Ginny…

"Oh Hell…" Anna muttered pulling back. She found herself staring into a pair of concerned silver eyes.

"Are you alright?" The eyes asked.

"Your eyes…" Anna murmured, distracted, "They're just like mine…" She threw her arms around the man's neck.

"Wha…?" A confused voice answered. Arms snaked around her waist, holding her close.

"I can't believe you're real…" Anna muttered, softly, pulling back. A pale, blond haired man smiled back at her.

"I was the last time I checked." He answered.

"How did you find me?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I had help. Ron told me that you'd always wanted to go to America and Hermione knew the places you wanted to go. I just searched methodically as soon as the War ended." Draco shrugged.

"I told you not to look for me." Ginny sighed.

"You forgot one rather important thing, Gin. I love you. There was no way I was letting you get away from me." Draco continued to smile at her.

"Wait… you left him?" Anna interrupted, looking between them, confused.

"Did you ever learn about the War between Harry Potter and Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, of course. History of Magic, first year. It's the most intriguing thing we learned in that class, ever." Anna answered.

"Well… I was there. Both me and your father. We fought side by side with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Ginny told her calmly.

"No fuckin' way! Ron Weasley is my idol! Oh man… he's a strategic genius! And Hermione Granger was one of the best healers that ever lived! Christ… you knew them?" Anna's eyes gleamed.

"Ron Weasley is my brother." Ginny answered simply.

"No shit? That's awesome!" Anna grinned.

"I thought you'd like that. But we're not recorded in the history books. Draco was a spy and I was pregnant at the time. I fought in the little battles, the ones that had casualties but nothing major. I fought against the first onslaught of Voldemort's forces against Hogwarts." Ginny smiled at her enthralled daughter.

"That's… that's just fuckin' amazing…" Anna breathed.

"I never got this worked up about anything in History." Draco joked causing Anna to snort.

"That was corny as Hell." She told him bluntly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What have you taught this girl?" He asked Ginny, suppressing a laugh with difficulty.

"I'm not sure but it seems to be working." Ginny laughed.

"Wait… so if I'm not a Wesley what am I?" Anna wondered aloud.

"A Malfoy if your mother is still content on marrying me." Draco announced. Ginny turned to him shocked.

"Are you serious?" She breathed.

"Of course. I love you and I never want you to leave me again." Draco smiled as tears sprang into Ginny's eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She yelled. Draco's smile broadened and he pulled a ring from a chain around his neck. Taking hold of her hand, he slid the ring into place barely securing it before Ginny launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As cute as this is… what does this all mean?" Anna wasted no time in ruining the moment.

"I promised your family that I'd bring you home." Draco said softly.

"Then I guess we're going to England." Ginny sighed. Anna looked between their serious faces and her eyes widened.

"No fuckin' way. No fuckin' way. I am not going to fuckin' England. No way." She stood up, glaring fiercely.

"Anna… calm down…" Ginny began.

"I will **not** calm down! I will not leave my friends and Sam and the beach! There is no fuckin' way!" Anna snapped.

"Just for a while. I have to at least go back and see my parents. You'll meet all your cousins and uncles. Me and Draco will get married and then, maybe, we'll come back." Ginny negotiated.

"… Fine" Anna scowled darkly and stalked off.

"Does she have a tattoo?" Draco asked as she left.

"Yes, several in fact." Ginny answered, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on his face.

**Will Anna get over moving away from Sam? How will Sam take the news? What about Draco and Ginny? Will they still be in love after all these years? Find out in the next installment of Forever.**

**Review,**

**Cheers**


	4. Reacquainted

**Reacquainted **

"Draco… are you asleep?" Ginny asked softly that night. Draco sighed and rolled over to stare at her.

"Yes, can't you tell?" He said, sarcastically.

"I've missed you." She laughed, propping herself up on her elbow. He followed her example.

"You don't know how much I've wished you'd say that." Draco smiled broadly.

"Does everyone really want me home or was that just a way to get me back?" Ginny stared at him searchingly.

"Of course they want you home. After you left your mother cried for a week. Ron went ballistic. Mr. Weasley stopped doing anything…" Draco sat straight up, heatedly.

"And you?" Ginny interrupted.

"I did what you told me to. I fought with all my strength. I had to end that damn war so I could find you but I couldn't leave them!" He snapped.

"Just like I couldn't stay." Ginny murmured, sitting up as well and snaking her arms around his neck. He turned slightly.

"Oh, Ginny… You have such a nice life. You're running your own diner, you have raised a beautiful girl and you still have that fire in your eyes. If the war came again, I'm sure you'd fight right beside me." Draco sighed again and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Ginny closed her eyes and held him.

"For what? We survived and you did what was right for our child. I don't blame you now," Draco paused, "Can I kiss you?" He asked suddenly.

"You have to ask?" Ginny smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've done it last. I'm allowed to be nervous." Draco smirked at her and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He touched his tongue to her lip softly and she allowed him in immediately. Their tongues reacquainted themselves before a sarcastic voice filtered from the door.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep in my room and I would sleep in here but I guess you're comfortable there." They broke apart to see Anna leaning her hip on the door frame and smirking.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ginny demanded, unable to keep a silly smile from her face.

"Watching my mother make out." Anna answered still smirking.

"Oh, get going." Ginny laughed. Anna threw a cheeky grin at Draco and walked off.

"That girl is more like you then I thought anyone could be." Draco commented after she'd left the door way.

"Thank you!" Anna yelled back.

"Go to bed, Banana!" Ginny called.

"Whatever, Mom!" The younger redhead returned. Ginny laughed again and turned back to Draco who wasted no time in pressing his lips back to hers.

"Predictable." Anna grinned at them from the door.

"Anna!" Ginny yelled, jumping out of bed. Anna squeaked, turned and made to run off. There was a loud thunk out in the hallway. Draco stood to investigate.

He peeked around the door to see Anna flat on her stomach on the floor. Ginny was sitting on her back, pinning her arms to her back and laughing.

"Mom! Get off!" Anna moaned.

"Not a chance. I haven't seen that man for 15 years, haven't kissed him for longer, and you keep interrupting. That can't go unpunished." Ginny grinned at him. Draco snorted.

"Mom," Anna yelled, "You're not even going to help me?" The question was directed at Draco.

"And risk your mother's wrath, no thanks." Draco laughed.

"Asshole." Anna muttered.

"Get off her, Gin. We've got a plane to catch early tomorrow morning." Draco smiled down at his only remaining family.

"Fine but if you interrupt us again…" Ginny trailed off warningly. Anna nodded, rolling her eyes as Ginny got up off of her.

"Have a nice night, Mom." Anna grinned, her true meaning evident. Ginny flushed, scowled and hurried into her bedroom. Draco paused before following her.

"Anna," She turned, "I know I really don't have the authority to ask you to do something but… I'm not sure your mom's ready to go home and face her family. I think it scares her. So, if you could… go easy on her. Just for awhile…"

"If you insist." Anna smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate it," They turned away from each other to go into their rooms, "Oh, and… no loud noises." Draco threw over his shoulder. Anna's laughter followed him back into his bedroom.

**Will Anna accept Draco's authority? How is Sam going to take the news? These questions still remain. Find out in the next installment of Forever.**

**Review,**

**Cheers**


	5. Memories

**Memories**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this on the last chapter so I'll say it twice here. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Harry Potter. **

As Anna lay down to sleep, she though over what her father had said. He was right too. Her mom had looked terrified at first, thinking about going back to England and for better reasons then hers. She just hated the idea of leaving Sam. Without him… she shuddered to think about it.

Her mind switched gears suddenly, whirring back to the days events. She had a father, a family! Grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins! People who shared her blood! But… to meet them she had to go half way across the world.

And leave Sam. Her thoughts turned back to the memories she had of him. Smiling she drifted off to sleep, her mind presenting the long ago moments mockingly.

_Anna watched as her mother pulled boxes out of their small car and carried them up the back stairs into their new apartment. She'd stopped helping after she almost tripped coming down the stairs the third time. Now, she hummed along with the music coming from the old car radio. Looking around, she caught sight of a tall blond boy, running up the street towards them. He stopped when he reached her and ducked behind the wheel of their car. Anna made to say something but he made hushing motions with his hands so she fell silent. Moments later a large, oddly proportioned man came swaying up the street, obviously drunk. He squinted at her for a few seconds and continued on, swearing loudly. The boy peeked over the trunk of their car._

"_Oh thank God. That man scares the crap out of me, I swear. He's freakin' crazy sometimes," The boy heaved a great sigh of relief before turning to Anna, "Sorry about just spazin' out on you like that. Had to find a decent hidin' spot, see? I'm Sam. Sam Donavon." He held out a hand. _

"_Anna Wesley." She answered cautiously, shaking his hand._

"_Not gonna bite chu or nothin'. Swear." Sam grinned._

"_I'm not worried about that. You just don't seem like any boy I've ever met before. 'Course I lived in Arizona til now so… I didn't know _that_ many boys." Anna shrugged._

"_Well, now chu know some. See ya 'round then, Anna." He grinned again and sauntered off._

"_Yeah… see ya." Anna said before he turned the corner. Her mother came hurtling down the stairs._

"_I heard a strange voice. Who were you talking to?" Genie asked after checking her for injuries._

"_Some boy. He was hiding from someone. He was weird, Mom." Anna stared after Sam._

"_Boys are always weird." Genie told her, rolling her eyes. Anna laughed._

Anna rolled over and groaned in her sleep as her dream changed.

"_Mom, I don't want to go to a new school. They'll hate me. They always do." Anna pouted._

"_Anna, ten is much too old to pout." Genie scolded gently, flipping the sizzling pancakes expertly._

"_Mom! Please don't make me go!" Anna stuck her lip out further. Genie grasped hold of the lip and pulled._

"_Keep that out and a rooster will lay an egg on it." She joked._

"_Roosters don't lay eggs." Anna rolled her eyes._

"_You got me. Now go get dressed. Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Besides you may see that boy again." Genie smirked. Anna blushed and hurried off._

_ZxZxZxZxZxZx_

_Anna stood defiantly in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest, staring around the class. When she had walked in, several heads had turned in excitement. But after seeing her strong posture, they had turned back to their friends, unsure they would be able to bully the new girl._

"_You're blocking the doorway." A voice informed her. She turned to come face to face with Sam Donavon._

"_Sam?" She cocked her head to one side. _

"_Anna. Hey again." Sam grinned._

"_I didn't know you went to school here." Anna smiled, shyly._

"_This hell hole is the only place in miles. Not much choice. Freakin' bad luck." Sam rolled his eyes._

"_Mr. Donavon, please refrain from using such words in my classroom." Sam winced and turned to face the balding man behind him._

"_Sorry." When the man turned away from him, he made a face at the back of his head and scurried to his seat._

"_And you are?" The man demanded of Anna._

"_Anna Wesley." She stared up at him, not a bit intimidated._

"_Welcome to my classroom, Miss Wesley. My name is Mr. Jimson. Please take the empty desk next to Mr. Donavon." Mr. Jimson stalked to the front of the class. Sam gave her a high five as she made her way to her new desk. They grinned at each other as Mr. Jimson started his lesson, instant friends._

Anna buried her head deeper into her pillow, a small smile slipping across her features.

"_Eek! A spider!" One of the girls in the front of the class shrieked. Anna shot a look at Sam. He rolled his eyes, picked up a text book and headed for the front of the class. When Anna realized what he was about to do, she snatched up her own book and chased after him._

"_I'll kill it. Relax." Sam brought the textbook up over his head but before he could do anything else, Anna swung her textbook at the back of his head, dropping him to the ground. The girl screamed again._

"_How could you kill a poor innocent little creature like this?" Anna demanded as she eased the spider onto a piece of paper. She took it out of the room and released it onto the ground, before returning to stand accusingly over Sam._

"_What the heck?" He groaned._

"_Everything deserves to live, Sam. No matter how small or creepy." Anna snapped. He moaned softly. She rolled her eyes and stooped to help him back to his seat._

"_I can't believe you hit me." Sam muttered, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Now you know how the spider would have felt if I didn't stop you." Anna glared at him._

"_Okay, okay. I get it. Never again will I smash a freakin' spider to make a cheerleader stop freakin' screaming." Sam raised his right hand as though taking an oath._

"_Good." Anna said shortly, turning away. She could feel Sam stare at her for several minutes more and fought to keep herself from turning red._

Anna woke, yawing, and muttered to the silence, "Well, this sucks," before turning over and drifting back off to sleep.

"_Mom! Mom! What's this?" Anna came streaking into the room, waving a heavy envelope. Genie caught her around the waist to stop her from sliding into the table and snatched the letter out of her hand. She broke the seal with her fingernail and began flipping through the contents._

"_Here, listen. _**Dear Miss Wesley**, _that's you. _**We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend Frogstick's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. _Banana, you're magic!" Genie exclaimed._

"_Huh?" Anna cocked her head to one side._

"_You get to become a magician! A witch! Like me!" Genie grinned happily at her daughter._

"_Like you? You mean I get to use one of those fancy sticks and everything?" Anna's eyes grew wide as someone knocked on the door. She raced to answer it._

"_Uh-oh." Genie hurried after her. Anna had been known to blab her secrets at every chance she could get._

"_Sam! Hey, I've got some awesome news! What's wrong with your face?" Anna stared at her friend. He was covered in bruises and his face was tear-streaked._

"_Hi, Anna." He muttered, softly._

"_Oh my," Genie gasped, catching sight of him, "Come in, Sam. Come in. Sit down." Sam stumbled over the doorway. Anna caught him before he fell and eased him over to the couch._

"_You'll be okay, Sam. My mom will make everything okay." She murmured in his ear. He nodded before passing out on the couch._

Anna's face screwed up in her sleep and tears traced their way down her face.

"_He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing." Sam murmured for the fifth time. Genie handed him a cup of water._

"_He's drunk a lot. You shouldn't be around him." Anna bit her lip._

"_It wasn't his fault!" Sam snapped._

"_You can't defend him like that! He shouldn't be drunk in the first place!" Anna returned heatedly._

"_Hush. Both of you. Banana, you can't judge someone you don't know." Genie broke in softly. Anna huffed and turned away._

"_He didn't know what he was doing." Sam repeated, in a daze._

"_I know, dear. I know. Let's make out this couch. You're going to spend the night here and tomorrow we're going to see if there's a job for you at the diner." Genie helped Sam into a nearby armchair and made out the couch._

"_Thank you." Sam whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off again._

"_Banana, go get some sheets and pillows," Genie ordered. _

"_Fine." Anna scowled. As she left the room she heard her mother whisper, "I'll protect you, Sam. I promise."_

Anna opened her eyes as the sun peeked through the window. She stretched lazily, forgetting about the trauma of the night before. _Those were some weird dreams. _She thought as she swung her feet out of bed and stood.

**Why did Anna have all those dreams? Was that the last time Sam's father hit him? What did Genie mean? And why isn't Anna packing? What's going to happen to Sam when he hears the news? Find out in the next installment of Forever**

**Review,**

**Cheers**


	6. Danny

**Danny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Anna took a seat at her desk and flipped on her ancient laptop. Suddenly her mother burst into the room. Genie's eyes grew wide as she took in her daughter's activities.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"What am I…? I'm checking my email, like I do every morning." Anna stared at her mother in complete confusion.

"Checking your… Why aren't you packing? We leave for the airport in half an hour! I don't know why we didn't do it last night!" Genie hurried back out of the room.

"That woman is nuts in the morning." Anna muttered before the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

The man from the diner had showed up at their house. Her mother had cried and then… _Oh my God_. Anna thought. She had met her father. They were leaving for England today. She wouldn't see Sam for God knows how long. That explained the strange dreams.

"Oh, Christ." Anna rushed out of the room and into her mother's room. There was Draco, watching her mother as she ran around the room, hysterically.

"Good morning, Anna." He said, pleasantly as she entered.

"Hi. Mom, can Sam come with us?" Anna asked.

"What… no. We don't have a ticket for him." Ginny answered, distractedly.

"Not true. I bought an extra return ticket just in case. I didn't remember if you were supposed to have twins or not." Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Awesome! I'll go call him." Anna ran out of the room and skid to a halt in front of her phone. After dialing the number she knew by heart, she tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello." Sam's voice muttered, groggily.

"Sam? It's Anna. How do you feel about England?" Anna asked, immediately. There was a pause on the line.

"I hear it's nice this time of year. Why?" Sam answered hesitantly.

"Well, that man my mom thought was a stalker is actually my real father and we're leaving for England in a half an hour to go see my mom's family." Anna told him, all in one breath.

"You're leaving?" Sam groaned.

"And you're coming with me. Pack your stuff and get over here as soon as possible!" Anna ordered.

"I'm going to England? Okay. See you soon." Sam laughed.

"Bye." Anna hung up and began searching for a suitcase. Eventually she found her school trunk shoved into the back of her closet. After shoving as much as she could into the trunk and the suitcase she unearthed underneath her bed, she shut down her laptop. She laid it gently in her carry-on, along with her CD player, her CD collection, her current book and several magazines. Once this was finished, she fell back onto her bed. The doorbell rang.

"Anna, please get to door! Ginny yelled.

"Who is it?" She sang as she reached to door.

"Danny. Let me in." The person on the other side of the door ordered. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled the door open to reveal a tall man with careless hair and leather boots.

"I'm sorry we don't need any more Tupperware." She went to close the door on him. He laughed.

"I'm sure yawl can take one more bowl. This one's a bueat." Danny answered his Southern drawl evident.

"I'm sure. But we just don't have any more room," Anna grinned, "What are you doing here?" She let him in this time.

"Your dear sweet mother called me. Sounded like she was being chased by a coupl'a angry cay-otes." Danny grinned, leaning against the door.

"Danny? Is that you?" Ginny called from the other room.

"Sure as shootin', Genie, my dear." Danny called after her.

"Who's Danny?" Draco's voice questioned. Anna turned away from Danny's shocked face and tried desperately not to laugh.

"Anna… there's something yer to tell me?" Danny muttered.

"We found my dad or rather he found us." Anna shrugged and began to lead the way to her mother's room.

"Banana, help!" Ginny yelled. Anna rolled her eyes and peeked around the door. The room was an even bigger mess then it was when she left.

"What in tarnation?" Danny's eyes widened. It looked as though the drawers had exploded all over Draco, who was frozen to the spot in the middle of the room.

"Draco?" Anna asked.

"I'm hiding. Let me be until she stops screaming." He muttered, sighing.

"Banana…" Ginny was staring at the wall with a look like a deer caught in headlights. Anna rolled her eyes. Stress in large amounts always altered her mother's emotions.

"Here, Mom. Right here." Anna led her mother to the bed and sat her down on top of a pile of clothes.

"I don't want to go back." Ginny murmured.

"I know, Mom. But don't you want to see your family?" Anna sighed. Ginny closed her eyes.

"Draco!" She demanded.

"Yeah…" He winced.

"What the hell were you thinking getting tickets ahead of time? Don't you know I need time to pack? It took me two days to pack when I left." Ginny snapped.

"Remember, I didn't know you were packing." Draco answered defensively.

"You still could have given me a little more time." Ginny opened her eyes and scowled at him.

"So this is all my fault?" Draco scowled back.

"Of course it's your fault. First you act like a fuckin' stalker then you give me three hours to pack for a trip to Europe." Ginny glared at him.

"Not to interrupt but… what in tarnation is goin' on?" Danny interrupted.

"Oh… right. Sorry Danny. I need you to watch the house for me while I'm gone," Ginny switched back into her normal self, sifting through piles of clothing and folding them into her back, "When did I get so much crap?"

"When shopping became the only thing to do on a Saturday after going to the movies." Anna answered, flopping onto the bed.

"Where yawl goin'?" Danny narrowed his eyes at Draco who was staring at the black lace underwear on his shoulder.

"England." Anna answered, grinning at him.

"England?" Danny repeated.

"Yes, England. Isn't it just like wonderful?" Anna said sarcastically adopting a valley girl accent.

"Huh? Yeah… Uh…" Danny stuttered. The doorbell rang and Anna hurried to answer it leaving Danny dazed and confused. She pulled the door open to reveal Sam, his hair now bright red.

"What do you think? I think its fuckin' awesome." He grinned.

"You dyed your hair the same color as mine?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah isn't it fuckin' cool?" Sam pulled on a strand of his hair.

"Duh! How the hell'd you find a dye that matched my hair?" Anna grinned appreciatively.

"I'm a fuckin' genius, that's how."

"You're a fuckin' moron."

"Only on my off days."

"Like today and yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that and…"

"Mean."

"I know but you still love me." Anna's grin widened. There was a shriek from the other room.

"You're mom melting down again?" Sam craned his head to look at the open door.

"Yeah. She's fuckin' crazy under stress."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam laughed. Anna punched him in the stomach. He glared at her.

"Anna, I'm leaving." Danny wandered into the living room.

"Already?" Anna pouted slightly.

"Your ma told me to watch yawl's house. I gotta get out of 'ere anyway. Waves're awesome this time of day. Ain't nobody on the beach neither." Danny pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I'll see you soon." Anna muttered.

"You better. See ya, kid," He turned and caught sight of Sam, "Holy Hell… what'd you do to yourself?" Sam glared at him.

"I think it fuckin' rocks." Anna grinned.

"You would." Danny left, throwing another good bye over his shoulder. Anna bit her lip against the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"What if we don't come back?" She murmured, just loud enough for Sam to hear. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comfortingly.

"Banana?" Ginny called.

"Coming, Mom." Anna closed the door with a sigh.

"At least you can keep a little bit of California," Sam whispered in her ear causing shivers to course up and down her spine, "Me."

**Why is Ginny so freaked? Why did Sam dye his hair red? What did he mean about keeping some of California? Why was Draco hiding from her screaming? What is the world is up with Danny's accent.**

**Find out in the next installment of Forever.**

**Review,**

**Cheers.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have had half of it written for a _very_ long time but I just couldn't finish it. I've had writers block that just went away recently. Enjoy!**


End file.
